Drama of HighSchool
by MidNightBlueKitty
Summary: New story- Owners of this account and story are Bookluver102 and MeliRockStarNinja
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi this is my 1****st**** fanfic, I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Sadly)**

**The ppgs, and rrbs, are all 16 **

***PowerPuff girls***

Blossom- Eldest sister, long curly, wavy hair that goes down to her mid-thigh, light sunset pink color eyes, C-cups, fair-skin, with a model shape body with girly curves and rosy pink lips.

Height- 5' 11

Buttercup- 2nd oldest, long straight jet black hair that goes all the way to waist, Kelly green eyes, C-cup, fair-skin, model shape body with girly curves, and rosy plump lips.

Height- 5'11

Bubbles- 3rd oldest, long sun- kissed curly blonde hair that goes 1 inch off her waist, Icy blue eyes, C-cups, fair-skin, model shape body with girly curves, and rosy plump lips.

Height- 5'11

Bell- 4th oldest, long silver, white, white blonde curly hair that goes to upper butt, Silverish white eyes, C-cups, fair-skin, model shape body with girly curves, and rosy plump lips.

Height – 5'11

Bunny- 5th oldest, long straight light brown hair that goes to her waist, light purple eyes, C-cups, fair-skin, model shape body with girly curves, and rosy plump lips.

Height- 5'11

Bliss- Youngest, long mid-night black hair that goes to her mid-butt, light orange eyes, C-cups, fair-skin, model shape body with girly curves, and rosy plump lips.

Height- 5'11

***Rowdy Ruff Boys***

Brick- Eldest, Long red hair that goes to hips (tied in a low ponytail), red cap (backwards), Blood red eyes, 8-pack, tan skin and muscular body.

Height- 6'1

Butch- 2nd oldest, jet black hair that goes to lower shoulder in a low ponytail, green cap (Backwards), Forest green eyes, 8-pack, tan skin and muscular body.

Height- 6'1

Boomer- 3rd oldest, sun blond hair that goes to elbows in a low ponytail, blue cap (backwards), dark blue eyes, 8-pack, tan skin and muscular body.

Height- 6'1

Blare- 4th oldest, Silverish gray hair that goes to elbows in a low ponytail, white and dark gray cap (backwards), dark gray eyes, 8-pack, tan skin and muscular body.

Height- 6'1

Bandit- 5th oldest, long light brown hair that goes to hips in a low ponytail, dark purple cap, dark purple eyes, 8-pack, tan skin and muscular body.

Height- 6'1

Bumper- Youngest, mid-night black that goes mid-back in a low ponytail, dark orange cap, dark orange eyes, 8-pack, tan-skin and muscular body.

Height- 6'1

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter **

**R&R if you want cause I don't like forcing to do something that they don't want or have to do.**

**T'll the next chappie (piece out suckas ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

Meli: So hey everyone, I know you people have been waiting and it was my fault, Sorry.

Disclaimer: We don't own Puffs, Ruffs, Punks, Rights, or the song, Let the Flames Begin by Paramore and Down by Safetysuit.

* * *

MeliRockStarNinja

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"Oh shut up teach," I muttered under my breath. Currently I'm here in my 'High school' for 'Musical Arts Students'. The class I'm in is 'Math'. Oh what stupid shit class. You are probably thinking, why are there normal classes in a Musical Arts school. Well I don't have the answer. I then felt something hit my head. I looked down to see a piece of crumbled paper. I opened it up and read what was on the paper.

_BC, u wanna go and sneak out? –ButchieBoi_

I looked at my amazing boyfriend and scribbled down some words.

_ I was just thinin' tht Butchie –BC_

I threw back the paper smiling, well, kind of smirking.

Once he read it he gave me his devilish, cute smirk. We carefully left the room when the teacher was not facing this way. When we were fully out the door we meet pairs of pink/red, green, blue, purple, silver, and orange eyes.

"Were you guys going to sneak out again?" Blossom said annoyed.

"Kinda," I replied, not caring what she'll say next.

"Well, let's get to practice." Bunny said holding onto her bass with one hand and the other wrapped around Bandit's.

"I'm in for that," Blare went with Bell to the practice room.

We occasionally rent some rooms for us to practice. This school has all kinds of musical art students. The singers, band, jazz, classic, rock, punk, and what ever style of music you can think of. They are all here. Well, on this campus kind of high school.

All of us entered the room. Sometimes we practice with each other meaning the boys and us girls or just go separately but today is both. I grabbed my guitar and mic.

**Rowdyfuff Boys –Bold** _Powerpuff Girls –Italics_

**I sat by the phone today  
Waiting for you to call so I  
Could pick it up and say hello to you  
And you would say hello to me  
Just like my dreams  
Is there a reason why you're gone?  
I didn't mean to be so wrong  
I tried so hard to be the best that I could be  
But still it seems  
I always end up alone**

Is there something inside me that I don't see?  
Is there something wrong here with the way I love?

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..._

**Is that the reason why we're through?**

**Was I not half the man you thought that I would be  
But now you see?  
Is that why you leave me?  
Is that why you leave me?**

Is there something inside me that I don't see?  
Is there something wrong here with the way I love?

_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light._

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory

**Down, you cant hold me down  
Cause when no one is around  
I won't be standing here  
Just waiting for you to come back home again  
Down, you cant hold me down  
Because I finally understand  
That what you did is  
Not so bad in fact it's better for me**

I sighed in relief. Practicing is so refreshing. I smiled to myself.


End file.
